Summer Camp 2
Screenshot_2015-08-05-19-20-53.png|The Four Trials Screenshot_2015-08-05-19-21-02.png|The Biker Outfit Screenshot_2015-08-05-19-21-07.png|The Rewards Screenshot_2015-08-05-19-21-11.png|Time Limit Screenshot_2015-08-05-19-21-22.png|Let's Begin! Summer Camp 2 is the second version of Summer Camp 1. Each week / trial has a different set of weapons to use, and only the weapons which meet that motto may be used in that week to achieve the prizes and win the tiers. Each of these part-events last 1 Week, or around 7 days. This is the 3rd event to have a sequel. Special Rewards: You can obtain the full set of the Close Quarters Pack by completing the 4th tier of the 1st three trials. First Trial: Shotgun Mastery Status: Expired Trial1-1.jpg|Tier 1 & 2 Trial1-2.jpg|Tier 3 & 4 Trial1-3.jpg|Tier 5 & 6 You need to use one of these weapons to complete the tiers : * Shotgun * Double Barrel Shotgun * Automatic Shotgun * Hunter Shotgun 'Tier 1' In missions mode, kill 15 enemies using : (see above) *'Reward:' 5 x Stun Grenades. 'Tier 2' In missions mode, kill 10 enemies in 1 match using : (see above) *Note: Do this 2 times. *'Reward:' 5 x Immunity Shields. 'Tier 3' In Team Vs Mode, win 10 matches using : (see above) *'Reward:' 10 x Medikits. 'Tier 4' In Team Vs Mode, kill 30 enemies using : (see above) *Note: You don't have to do it in a single match. *'Reward:' Close Quarters Mask. 'Tier 5' In Free for All mode, kill two enemies in a row in less than 2 seconds using : (see above) *'Reward:' 10 x Stealth. 'Tier 6' In Free For All mode, finish 1st in 5 matches using : (see above) *'Reward:' Bazooka with ocean blue skin. Second Trial: Rocket Mastery Status: Expired Having a hard time completing this trial? You may find these tips useful. '' ' Screenshot_2015-08-10-13-43-08.png|tier 1 Screenshot_2015-08-10-13-43-19.png|tier 2 Screenshot_2015-08-10-13-43-23.png|tier 3 Screenshot_2015-08-10-23-28-51.png|tier 4 Screenshot_2015-08-10-23-29-08.png|tier 5 Screenshot_2015-08-10-23-29-12.png|tier 6 ☀You need to use one of these weapons to complete the tiers : * Bazooka * Scoped Rocket Launcher * Missile Launcher * Thumper * Dragon's Breath Cannon '''Tier 1 In missions mode, kill 20 enemies using : (see above) * Reward: 5 x Spotters. Tier 2 In missions mode, kill 2 enemies in 2s times using : (see above) * Note: Do this 3 times. * Reward: 5 x Stealth. Tier 3 In Team Vs Mode, kill 30 enemies using : (see above) * Reward: 10 x Immunity Shields. Tier 4 In Team Vs Mode, win 5 matches using : (see above) * Reward: Close Quarters Vest. Tier 5 In Team VS, kill 20 enemies from at least 22m using : (see above) * Reward: 5 x Stun Grenades. Tier 6 In Team VS, finish top 3 in the winning team using (5 times): (see above) * Reward: Blue, orange and yellow Sniper Rifle. Third Trial: Sniper Mastery You can find a detailed guide on sniping here. Screenshot_2015-08-17-17-22-37.png|Tier 1 Screenshot_2015-08-17-17-22-30.png|Tier 2 Screenshot_2015-08-17-17-22-21.png|Tier 3 Screenshot_2015-08-17-17-22-17.png|Tier 4 Screenshot_2015-08-17-17-22-12.png|Tier 5 Screenshot_2015-08-17-17-22-05.png|Tier 6 '''Status: Active You are allowed tpo use the following Weapons: *Sniper Rifle *Anti Material Sniper *Hunter Rifle 'Tier 1' In missions mode, finish first in 2 matches. *'Reward:' Medikit x10 'Tier 2' In missions mode, kill 20 enemies. *'Reward:' Spotter x10 'Tier 3' In Free For All, get 15 headshot kills. *'Reward:' Stealth x15 'Tier 4' In Free For All, kill 30 enemies using : (see above) *'Reward:' Close Quarters Pants 'Tier 5' In Team Vs mode, get 4 kills (in a row) without dying (in the same match). *'Note:' You must do this 3 times. *'Reward:' Immunity Shield x15 'Tier 6' In Team VS mode, kill the same enemy. *'Note': You need to do this 5 times. *'Reward:' Skinned Scoped Assault Rifle NOTE: In the last tier, you have to kill one member of your opponent's team at least 5-6 times in the saame match and you have to do this in 5 matches. You are allowed to kill other enemies too! Fourth Trial:Final Challenge --starts on 24th August-- Gallery Loading Pages SC2load1.PNG SC2load2.PNG SC2load3.PNG SC2load4.PNG SC2load5.PNG SC2load6.PNG